


14. Pyjama Day

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Child's Play (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, blanket fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Richard, still nervous after the events at the beach, refuses to get out of bed. Gavin gives in, and proposes a pyjama day.





	14. Pyjama Day

 

 ****When Gavin woke the next morning, he was surprised to find Richard curled up against him, clutching Kadie to his chest.

“Richard…?” Gavin whispered, nudging the android gently. Richard stirred. “Hey, you okay?”

“Hm…?” Richard blinked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Gabin?”

“Hey.” Gavin smiled. “You crawl in here in the middle of the night or something?”

“Yeah.” Richard yawned. “I had a bad dweam.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“I dreamed that humans huwt me, like they huwt Walph and Maffew…” Richard whispered, nuzzling closer to Gavin. “But you pwotect me so I came to youw bed.”

Gavin nearly choked.

“Yeah… course I protect you, buddy… You wanna stay in today?” Gavin suggested. “Yesterday was a bit rough on you, and the dream can’t have helped. We can have a pyjama day.”

“A pyjama day?”

“Yeah, I used to do it as a kid when… When Dad was out. I used to wear my onesie and pack a bag of things to do and a box of food, then I’d get on the bed or the sofa and wouldn’t get off until Dad came back. Obviously, we can just put whatever we need on the table.”

“I wanna do that! Can Con-Con and Maffew and Walph and Jewwy and Karkus and Simom do it with us?”

“But we’ve only got one couch- Wait a minute… Go get dressed into comfy stuff, okay? I’m gonna call everyone.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Connor and Matthew, living closest, arrived first.

“Hey, guys, thanks for coming.” Gavin smirked, looking Matthew up and down. “Nice onesie, Math.”

“Connor chose it.” Matthew blushed, fiddling with the sleeve of his fluffy brown teddy bear onesie. Gavin nodded in approval before eyeing Connor’s own brown puppy onesie.

“Dog. Very you, Connor.”

“Hank thought so.” Connor smiled. Gavin felt a pang of guilt, but Connor’s smile seemed more genuine than usual, so he didn’t mention it. “

“I bought Suki. I hope that is alright.” Matthew whispered, stroking the Ferret on his shoulder.

“Matthew, I said it was fine on the phone, didn’t I?” Gavin rolled his eyes. “Come on, get in.”

“Thank you, Gavin.” Connor smiled as he and Matthew entered. “I like your cat onesie.”

“Isn’t it neat? It’s got a fucking cat pouch.” Gavin beamed as he looked down at the pouch, where Felicia sat with a glare. “Wait ‘til you see Richard’s-”

“Gabin says I’m fuckin’ adorable!” Richard beamed as he ran over to them.

“Richard!” Gavin hissed. Richard giggled, the sleeves of his blue cat onesie falling over his hands.

“Sowwy. I look like Kadie, see?!” He grinned, holding up the plush. Matthew couldn’t help himself, he had to scoop the little android up and cuddle him.

If Matthew were still an android, he’d have deviated just to hold Richard.

“Connor, look at him!”

“I can see, Matthew.” Connor smiled. Richard giggled, resting his head against Matthew’s shoulder. Matthew looked like he was going to melt.

“Alright, get inside.”

“I bought the blankets and pillows.” Connor help up four bin-bags, two in each hand. “What did you want me to do with these?”

“Leave ‘em on the couch for a sec until everyone arrives.” Gavin smiled. As if on cue, Markus appeared at the door with Simon, who also held two bin bags in each hand.

“Good morning, I hope we’re not late.”

“Hey, no, all good. Didn’t take you for a sloth guy, Markus.” Gavin smirked as they entered the apartment, looking the leader up and down. Markus picked at his brown sloth onesie.

“Carl thought it suited me. He also picked Simon’s. I think Simon is his favourite child.” Markus smirked. Simon blushed, pulling the hood of his grey bunny onesie down slightly.

“Karkus!” Richard squealed upon noticing Markus and immediately made grabby hands at the deviant leader. Markus gave in and smiled, reaching out for Richard and balancing him on his hip… Sort of. Richard giggled as he dangled at an angle. He blinked up at Gavin.

“Am I holding him right?”

“Yeah, I think.” Gavin tilted his head. “And stop looking so constipated, he’s just a kid, he’s not gonna do anything to you. He just admires you.”

“I have no experience with children…” Markus winced as he adjusted his already awkward hold on the boy.

“You and me both, Robo-Jesus.” Gavin snorted. Markus sighed.

“Knock knock.” Everyone turned to see Jerry, two bin bags in each hand too. “Hi!”

“Hey- Oh, my God, is that fox onesie? I’ve been looking everywhere for one of them!” Gavin laughed. “You gotta tell me where you found that.”

“Online.” Jerry smiled.

“Where’s Walph?” Richard asked as Markus put him down, noticing Ralph wasn’t there. A face peered around the doorframe with a green unicorn hood.

“Ralph is here…” Ralph whispered.

“Hi, Walph!”

“H-hello, Richard.” Ralph smiled nervously.

“You look great!”

“Ralph does?” Ralph finally stood next to Jerry, pulling at his onesie. “Jerry, Richard likes Ralph’s unicorn!”

“That’s wonderful, sweetheart.” Jerry smiled.

“Come inside, guys.” Gavin invited them in, closing the door behind them.

“What’re the bin bags fow?” Richard asked as they gathered in the living room. Gavin grinned before turning and shoving the couch to the back of the room, then the coffee table, the light stands and the armchair.

“Massive blanket fort.” Gavin beamed. “Just… Bundle what you got.”

* * *

The blanket fort creation was a long but enjoyable process.

Gavin drilled hooks into the ceiling through several old blankets, pinning them up across the room, creating a secure, tented effect. He then threaded strings of lights (old christmas decorations he’d found in a box) through the hooks.

Jerry and Richard spread the softest of the blankets across the floor, covering every inch with duvets and fluffy blankets and fleece throws. Ralph followed behind them, dropping large fluffy pom-poms around and clapping his hands excitedly.

Markus and Simon created a barricade of pillows and cushions, including the couch cushions, around the room and in the middle of the floor. Between them all, they’d had enough cushions to cover the floor.

“Nice one, team.” Gavin grinned, taking in the blanket fort. “This is gonna be awesome.”

“Gabin, what’s this fow?”

“Well, I called everyone, and they agreed to spend the day and the night, and just have a family day. You know?”

“A family day?”

“Yeah, a family day.” Gavin shrugged. “Just… We all love you and none of us are gonna leave you behind again or forget you so… well, maybe this’ll prove it.”

“Richard…?” Connor approached sheepishly, kneeling in front of the child. “I-I’m sorry-”

“Please don’t, Con-Con.” Richard whispered, throwing his arms around Connor’s neck. Connor hugged him back, his eyes burning with unshed tears.

“I didn’t mean to leave you behind-”

“I know.” Richard pulled away and pressed his forehead to Connor’s head. “I don’t bwame you fow anything.”

“But-”

“I did thinking, and it’s not a bad thing anymowe. I was giben to Gabin and then he debiated me so I could love him… I might not have met him if I was alweady debiant… Then I wouldn’t habe a family…”

“Fuck you, Richard…” Gavin whispered, kneeling down with Connor and pulling both Connor and Richard in for a hug. “Fuck you both, just… Fuck you.”

The three remained like that for a moment until Gavin pulled away. Richard and Connor broke apart too, smiling at each other.

“We’re okay.” They both turned to Gavin, who rubbed his eyes with his onesie sleeve.

“Right, pick a fucking movie while I get snacks.”

* * *

“Why is a snail even allowed in the race?” Markus asked, stroking Simon’s hair, the blonde’s head resting in his lap. Apparently, Markus was not fond of Turbo.

“If you’d listened, fucking Robo-Jesus, you’d have heard that there were no rules against snails being in the Indy 500 race.” Gavin snarled from where he slouched over a pile of cushions.

“Robo-Jesus- Why does everyone call me that?”

“Because.”

“That’s not an answer!”

“Deal with it.”

“Stop it!” Richard cried. “I’m twying to listen!”

“Yeah, me too!” Connor snapped, nesting amongst the cushions. Matthew leaned against him, chewing on his onesie-sleeve.

“Ralph likes the fast snail.” Ralph beamed from where he hugged Jerry from behind, fiddling with a fluffy pom-pom and resting his chin atop Jerry’s head. Jerry smiled, sat cross-legged with Richard on his lap, who was also playing with a fluffy pom-pom.

* * *

“I don’t get it.”

“Seriously, Markus, it’s fucking Wall.E!” Gavin cried from his pile, glaring at the android in the corner, Simon at his side with Richard.

“Well, I’m sorry that I’m not knowledgeable in the areas of animation!” Markus retorted.

“Wall.E’s the first debiant ever.” Richard explained from Simon’s lap. “He loves the girl robot. Gabin’s my Wall.E.”

“Aww!” Everyone looked at Gavin, who shrunk down in his pile of cushions, face red and embarrassed.

“Shut up.” Gavin muttered.

* * *

By the evening, Gavin was the only one awake. Markus and Simon had fallen asleep, their heads resting against one-another as they leaned against a wall.

Richard was curled up with Ralph, who’d sort of tucked himself around Richard, almost like he was protecting him. Jerry’s head rested on Ralph’s side as he curled up behind him.

Connor and Matthew had somehow gotten into a big spoon/little spoon scenario.

Gavin had always assumed Connor was the little spoon, but apparently, he was wrong.

He smiled to himself as he joined Matthew and Connor, resting his head on Connor’s side. Connor stirred, rolling onto his back so Matthew and Gavin’s heads were resting on his chest, then wrapped an arm around them both.

Gavin settled himself down, smiling to himself.

Maybe family wasn’t such a bad thing…

* * *

_“Hey, Hank… It’s Elijah, you know, Connor’s other Dad? Um… He asked me to come and speak to you because he was unable to make it and didn’t want to break the routine, so… Here I am._

_You’re scaring them, you know? Connor and his boyfriend and the rest of them. They really want you back._

_I’m gonna snoop around for coffee. It’ll probably be shit, but I’ll bring one for you in case you decide you fancy one too. See ya.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here’s the gangs onesies, btw:  
> Matthew: http://images.dunelm-mill.com/i/dm/1000041785_main.jpg  
> Connor: https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61l%2B49TfAuL._UX425_.jpg  
> Gavin: http://creativelife.cz/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/MewgarooOnesie0.jpg  
> Richard: https://img.joomcdn.net/cd482269f48fd6e7cac78e49e8432f09db3674a7_original.jpeg  
> Markus: https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51GAdZN3oSL._SY445_.jpg  
> Simon: https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61OoPkJ0oXL._UY445_.jpg  
> Jerry: https://www.myanimalcostume.com/media/More_Info_Page/Fox%20Onesie%20d1.jpg  
> Ralph: http://www.emmarcon.com/store2/media/catalog/product/p/o/pony_verde1_3.jpg


End file.
